


Bonsai Park

by RistoPetrovskiMK



Series: Skopski Festival [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Скопје Фест | Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: Gen, MK - Freeform, MKD, Makedonija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RistoPetrovskiMK/pseuds/RistoPetrovskiMK
Summary: The Skopje Fest participants travel to the park.





	Bonsai Park

It was a sunny day in Macedonia. The clouds were shining. The sun was shining. The participants of the Skopje Festival were in Skopje City Park for some relaxing time. They were in the Bonsai Park. The Bonsai Park covered an area of 9.000m2. It was beautiful. It was.  
"It is a beautiful day today," said Vlatko Ilievski. It was.  
"Another beautiful day for Macedonia," added Riste Tevdoski.  
"Yes of course," agreed Vlatko Ilievski.  
The Skopje Festival participants walked along to the edge of the Bonsai Park. Martin Srbinoski picked up a rock from the ground. It was a very pretty rock. It was.  
"This is a very pretty rock," said Martin Srbinoski. It was.  
"Yes it is," agreed Vlatko Ilievski.  
Suddenly it began to rain. The sunny weather was no more. The Skopje Fest participants were a little sad at this, but only a little. For they knew that once again the sunny weather would return. The sun shining over Macedonia. Always.


End file.
